


She's So Little (She's Gonna Get Bigger)

by kennagirl



Series: The Opposite of What We Planned [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Babies, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 2019: No one can wait to meet the newest member of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's So Little (She's Gonna Get Bigger)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Kurtbastian Week, meeting the family.

The phone was ringing, overly loud in the darkness and Sebastian just wanted it to shut up.  He was grateful that his husband grabbed it because the obnoxious tune stopped, but apparently Kurt decided to answer it because he was talking.  Sebastian rolled over and snuggled into his side, pressing his face into the naked chest and making it his pillow.  Kurt spoke for a few more minutes, fingers soft in Sebastian’s hair.  When the talking stopped, instead of cuddling back into bed, Kurt slid out from under the covers, leaving Sebastian face-planted into the sheets.

“Wus goin on?  Who died?”

Kurt snorted and tossed a pair of sweatpants at Sebastian.  “Wrong end of life.  Get dressed, we’re going to the hospital.”

“It’s,” he fumbled with the clock, “7am on a Saturday.”

“Yes, and maternity visiting hours start at eight.”

The pieces finished falling together. ‘Hospital,’ ‘maternity,’ the frantic phone call from Finn last night as they sat down with dinner.

“Rachel had the baby.”

“About half an hour ago,” Kurt confirmed, voice coming from the walk-in.  “Finn would have called sooner, but Rachel’s dads refused to hang up until all their questions were answered.”

Sebastian bypassed the sweats and went straight for the dresser.  Slipping into a pair of silk boxers (he liked his underwear stylish when he actually decided to wear it) he followed Kurt into the closet.  “Are florists open this early or should we stick to gift shop flowers?”

“There’s a 24 hour place on the way.  Yellow orchids?”

“Closest to a gold star we can get.”  He buttoned his jeans and tugged a t-shirt over his head.  “I’ll grab the bag and we can go.”

“I still need to brush my teeth and you should too, Bas!” Kurt called.

He groaned.  “Yes, mother.”

By the time they were on the subway, nearly half an hour had passed since the call.  They arrived on Rachel’s floor five minutes after eight and received her info from the front desk.  The door was half-open, so they let themselves in.

Rachel looked exhausted, but she was smiling.  She was looking at Finn, who had his back to them.  When Kurt knocked on the wall, her eyes cut to them and she smiled wider.  “Hi boys.”

Kurt hustled over to her bedside.  He set the rather large flower arrangement on the small table and kissed her forehead.  “You look beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Stop lying.”

“Yeah Kurt, stop lying,” Sebastian echoed, his tone teasing.  “Rach, you’re kinda glowing, but you look like you went seven rounds in the zombie apocalypse.”

Kurt looked like he was about ready to tell him off, despite Rachel’s amused expression, but the words died in his throat when Finn turned around with a bundle in his arms.

A little pink bundle.

“Guys,” he whispered.  “Meet Christina Willow Berry-Hudson.”

Sebastian stopped breathing for a moment.  She had a bright pink face with a tiny nose and tiny mouth and tiny grey eyes and a little dark tuft of hair sticking out of the tiny hat on her head.  She was looking around the room with wide eyes, trying to take in everything about the strange new world.

“She’s perfect.”

Finn grinned and nodded at Sebastian’s words.  “Wanna hold her?”

Sebastian backed off slightly as Kurt bolted around, grabby hands waiting for his niece.  “He was right.  He gets dibs.  If she’d been a boy, I would’ve been first.”

“You two bet first to hold on the gender?” Rachel asked.

“You refused to find out, so we had to do something,” Kurt explained as Finn settled the baby in his arms.  “Hi sweetheart,” he said quietly.  “I’m your Uncle Kurt.  I’m gonna make sure you have only the most fabulous clothes as you grow up.  Here’s hoping you don’t inherit your fashion sense from either of your parents.”

Sebastian ignored the token protests from the hospital bed where Finn had sat next to his wife and wrapped her in his arms.  Instead, he pulled out the little stuffed animal he had bought on a whim seven months ago soon after they found out about Rachel’s pregnancy.  He waited impatiently for Kurt to finish his first cuddle and girl chat with his niece.

When she was finally placed in his arms, he was overwhelmed.  In that moment, this little girl was his world.

“Hey Stina,” he said.  “I’m Uncle Sebastian.  And I promise you I will be here anytime you need me.  And just in case I can’t or you don’t want to talk with me…”  He shifted his arms slightly and brought the little stuffed meerkat into her view.  “This is Timon.  And he’ll always be there for you too.  And he is just the first of many things I plan to buy you because you are my little princess.”

“You’re such a sap,” Kurt said, reminding him that he wasn’t alone.

“Shut up, you had a chance to get to know her.  It’s my turn now.”  He looked back down and noted with a smile that she had fallen asleep in his arms.


End file.
